Unison Raid
by Lucy Heartbreaker
Summary: Their fighting spirit went hand and hand, his flames and her celestial magic were meant to be. When intertwined, they felt invincible. A simple story of how I believe their unison raid would probably be like!
**A/N:** I wanted to write something like this for a while, not sure why? OBVIOUSLY this is not going to be how the story goes, but my Nalu heart can dream.

Do I know what I was doing? Nah. Does this follow canon? Hell nah. Did I proof read, NAHHHH. Either way, enjoy!

...

Everyone was gone.

Where were they? Well that question could be answered with a simple look around. Bodies sprawled across the battle field as a few fires quietly died down around them. Smoke filled the air, they filled her lungs, as she tried desperately to find any living body.

She couldn't tell if they were dead, but it was certain they were unconscious.

Lucy pushed herself up from her position on the ground, a few pieces of rubble and pebbles falling from her body as she gave out a grunt. Her blonde locks had fallen from the ponytail they were kept in and fell messily around her face. She didn't care if she looked like a mess, blood falling from a few scratches here and there, she just cared about her team mates.

"Everyone...?" She called out, hoping, begging for someone to respond. However, after a few moments of silence, nothing came.

In an attempt to get up and go find survivors, she tried to rise up. When she had managed to get on her knees she placed a foot on the ground to lift herself to stand. A sudden pain shot through her leg, sending her crashing down on her knees once more. She clenched her teeth together, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Looks like one still remains."

The voice echoed throughout the empty field, sending shivers through her spine as she stared at her trembling hands. She knew she would have to look up and face her opponent sooner or later, but she wished it was never.

 _"Is everyone really gone?"_ Lucy heard herself think, slowly lifting her gaze to meet the source of the voice. Her eyes rested upon a figure she hope she would not have seen. He slowly stepped towards her, the smoke dispersing to reveal none other than Acnologia himself.

"This is getting annoying." He spoke, his gaze as emotionless and cold as ever. "I'll ask you one more time, where is the last dragon slayer?"

He didn't have to ask her, he could just smell him in distance just as he did with all the others. However, this female, there was something about her that he just didn't like.

Lucy didn't respond, instead she only darkned her gaze to a deep glare. She wasn't about to let her guard down. "I'll never rat him out." She hissed in response, her voice sounding rough and harsh. His eyebrow twitched and a small pang of annoyance shot through him. He stopped before her, Lucy visably shaking as he took a hold of her throat.

She gasped, clawing at his hand as she was lifted effortlessly into the air. He was not moved, and he didn't even flinch, he only stared at her strained face as she made grunts and gasps and wriggled in his grasp.

"Heartfilia... your family was always stubborn." Acnologia found himself sighing, his gaze never leaving from her face. She couldn't find a proper response, her gasps became more eratic as she felt his claws bury into her neck. "If you aren't going to reveal the location of your dragon slayer, I'll just have to find him myself."

"No need." Another voice had called out, sounds of foot steps inched closer as Acnologia glanced over his shoulder, releasing the girl from his grip. Lucy's vision began to blur, but when she was released she collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud. She yelped when she made contact with the ground, and quickly rubbed her neck as she coughed.

She rose her head once more, blinking her eyes to regain her vision. What she saw made her heart soar and she felt her lips twitch into a small grin.

"Natsu..." She muttered, the human-turned-dragon not moving from his position.

"If you wanted to find me so bad why didn't you use that nose of yours?" Natsu spoke once more, his hair shadowing over his eyes as she took steady strides. His hands were clenched into fists and the heat emanating from him had begun to melt the ground below his feet.

"Hurting Lucy like that... I should turn you into a pile of ashes!"

The last thing Lucy saw was a blur of pink and before she knew it Natsu had came into contact with the feared dragon. His fists were flaming with a blistering heat, surprisingly only sending Acnologia a couple of feet away from the shivering celestial mage.

It wasn't much, but it still shocked her. This man, no one had been able to land a scratch on him other than Igneel, and yet here comes her pink haired friend to punch him back a couple of feet. He really was amazing, that Natsu. She rubbed her eyes a bit to see if she had been dreaming, but this was not the case.

"You okay?" Natsu spoke, holding out a hand to help her stand as he never took his eyes off their enemy. Acnologia was still trying to recover from the inital shock of the punch, snapping his jaw back into place from the impact. Lucy stared at the hand that was offered, and gently took a hold of it. When he felt her hand in his, he gently wrapped his fingers around it and pulled her to stand next to him.

"Yeah..." She replied, her smile returning for the first time in a while. Natsu shot a quick glance to the female, grinning brightly.

"Good, I'm gonna kick this guys ass extra hard for you."

"He's strong Natsu, you can't take him on yourself..." Lucy warned, not releasing his hand from her grip as he felt it tighten slightly. He shook his head, looking back to their opponent who was now obviously boiling with rage.

"I ain't gonna take him on myself." He replied. "You're going to help me."

With these simple words, Lucy knew this was what Mavis had meant. When she fought along side him, she felt stronger. She felt like she could take on Zeref himself, and now she had a glimmer of hope that they would be able to defeat the dragon. If not, at least slow him down.

"Of course." She beamed, her expression softening considerably when she had seen his confident smirk. His fighting spirit was not to be messed with. As they had their small exchange, Acnologia had already recovered from the punch.

"You brats..." He growled, the very ground beneth him crumbling from the magic in which he began to muster.

"Lucy." Natsu spoke, looking over to the female who had stood beside him. She glanced back with a worried expression. "You felt it too didn't you? When I gave you Lucy Fire on Tenrou island, when we fought against Jacob-"

"Yeah." Lucy simply replied, using a hand to wipe away the tears that had formed.

"Will you lend me your magic power, Luce?" When he had finished speaking, he glanced to their hands. She smiled towards him, unable to stop the blush that had crept on her cheeks.

"Of course. Let's go, Natsu!"

He had still kept a firm grip on her hand, but she was quick to maneuver her fingers so that would intertwine with his. He took a gentle hold of her other hand and soon that had both faced Acnologia. The looks on their faces did not falter and they kept a hard glare on him. As if they were in an intricate dance, they began to glow.

The golden light swirled around them both, his flames elegantly coating them in a dome. They did not burn, instead they felt oddly comforting to the mage. She could feel his magic flowing into hers, and her magic doing the same to his. Their breathing, power, and very souls became one. As they stood close, the very force of the magic had blown their hair about wildly. She had experienced this magic fusion before, but this time it was much more.

"Unison!" Natsu growled out, concentrating his magic power to the best of his ability. Lucy yelled out with ferocious intent.

"Raid!" She concluded, and just as quickly as they had started the ground beneth them began to shake. Suddenly, meteors had rained down from the sky. Glowing with golden flames, they struck the Earth with powerful clashes. They did not move from their position, yelling with all their might together.

Acnologia had little time to react, jumping out to dodge as many as the meteors as he could. However, it wasn't long before another burst of power shot out from the two, this time a sparkling laser of flames crashed into him sending him flying back as far as it could send him.

How far he was thrown back was unknown, the meteors had slowly came to small pebbles that crashed all around them. They panted heavily, sweat rolling down their exhausted bodies before they both collapsed onto their knees. Lucy fell forward, eyelids shutting as she found herself being held back up by Natsu when she bumped into his chest.

How long they sat there, was also unknown. All they could think about was the feeling of each others magic flowing into them. Their souls becoming one, his flames burning deep within her as he felt her celestial magic fuel him futher. It was the most intimate thing they had done admittedly, and they knew that was sure to leave at least considerable damage to the dragon.

The last of the pebbles fell, clacking against the floor as they leaned against each other for support. With heavy pants, they managed to look to each other with half lidded eyes.

"Think we got him...?" Lucy questioned, Natsu chuckling in response. He wrapped an arm around her, leaning his forehead against the top of her head.

He laughed breathlessly, Lucy closing her eyes now that they had a few minutes of rest. The thought of it all still ran through her head, but she knew that they stood more of a chance now than ever.

"It's us we're talking about, of course we did."

...


End file.
